Noites Frias De Inverno
by Temari oliveira
Summary: O que acontece nas noites frias de inverno? Naquelas que faz com que seus pensamentos te atormentem...ou que seu coração bata mais forte...temaXshika,hinataXnaruto,sakuraXsasuke,tentenXneji e inoXgaara
1. Sentimentos

Noites Frias De Inverno

Naquela noite fria de inverno, nenhuma das quatros ninjas conseguiram dormir,apenas Hinata havia dormido rapidamente.Sakura estava ansiosa pelo dia de amanhã,pois ela não conseguia esquecer os lindo orbes ônix de Sasuke.Tenten imaginava Neji ao seu lado,como se fossem namorados há muito tempo.Temari não entenderá o motivo,pelo qual,Shikamaru olhava as nuvens durantes horas e porque ele era tão preguiçoso.Ino queria que Gaara não fosse tão frio e gelado,de tal modo que ele parecia não ter um coração ou qualquer rastro de uma alma piedosa. Aquela noite parecia interminável, o frio era tanto que parecia que suas respirações seriam congeladas e correriam o risco de morrerem sem ar, mas o amor que as cinco ninjas sentiam em seus corações, mantiam elas aquecidas.

Ino, você acha que o dia vai chegar logo? – perguntou sakura com uma expressão de dúvida estampada na sua testa.

Não sei sakura, mas tenho problemas piores que esse... – respondeu Ino sem dar muita importância naquilo.

Tipo quais – sakura perguntou com certo medo

O Gaara, por exemplo, ele é tão frio... Não sei se consigo chegar até o coração dele sem me ferir. – disse Ino tristemente

Sakura ficou triste ao ouvir o que Ino havia dito, mas rapidamente respondeu – se fosse outro você teria muita chance de alcançar seu objetivo, mas já que se trata do Gaara, não sei te responder.

Vocês poderiam calar suas bocas? Estou tentando dormir, mas meus pensamentos não me deixam! – falou Temari tentando ser o mais gentil possível.

Vamos dormir! Senão vocês vão acabar acordando a pobre da Hinata – falou Tenten bocejando muito.

Ok! – responderam todas juntas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Passou horas e mais horas, quando Sakura acordou, levou um enorme susto ao ver a hora no relógio

Acordem! – gritou Sakura desesperadamente.

Por quê? Ainda é muito cedo... – falou Tenten virando-se para o outro lado da cama para voltar a dormir.

Cedo!! Já são 6:35!! Vamos logo antes que nós nos atrasemos para o colégio! – Sakura disse discutindo com Tenten

6:35! Preciso tomar uma ducha e me arrumar rápido! – disse Temari gritando.

Ino que acordará com o barulho foi logo resmungando – Não grite Temari,quer estourar meus tímpanos? – fala Ino resmungando como sempre

Por em quanto não Ino, mas você esqueceu que eu levo horas para me arrumar? – retrucou Temari

Hinata que saíra do banheiro disse tranqüilamente – Eu já estou pronta, quem é a próxima a usar o banheiro?

Hinataaaaaaaaa! Porque você não me acordou! Hoje eu tenho teste de História e eu nem estudei ainda! – falou Sakura lançando um olhar assassino para cima de Hinata

Fiquem calma vocês duas! Nessa casa tem dois banheiros, eu vou tomar banho no de cima e Temari no de baixo, depois Ino no de cima e Sakura no de baixo – falou Tenten tentando mostrar que sua inteligência era superior do que as de suas amigas

Antes que Temari fosse ir tomar banho falou rapidamente com Sakura – Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar em História, porque eu sou excelente nessa matéria

Brigada Tema-disse Sakura realmente agradecida.

Eram 7 horas em ponto quando todas as ninjas terminaram de se arrumar. Todas elas vestiam o uniforme colegial: saia preta com listras rosa na borda, camiseta meia manga também preta com as mangas rosa, meias até a altura do joelho pretas e o tênis era liberado para ser usado de qualquer tipo. Temari havia feito um escândalo para levar seu leque junto com ela, mas foi em vão...

Porque eu não posso levá-lo? Vocês sabem que eu nunca o deixo sozinho em qualquer lugar! – falou Temari muita irritada

Porque você vai para o colégio – retrucou Sakura

E daí? Assim eu posso brigar com todos que implicarem comigo! – disse Temari com um ar superior

Assim você também pode ser supensa... Então está decidido: você não vai levá-lo! – Falou Sakura com um sorriso meio implicante.

Sua chata, nojenta, idiota, sua... Sua... – gritou Temari avançando em cima de Sakura

Ino e Hinata separaram as duas. Falou Tenten muito aborrecida – Nem pense em falar palavrões aqui Temari!

Você não é minha mãe para mandar em mim – disse Temari com cara de quem quer brigar por qualquer motivo

Você parece uma criança... e CHORONA ainda por cima! Se você não parar com esse escândalo e fizer com que nós perdessemos o primeiro tempo de aula, eu vou... - falou Ino se dirigindo com uma voz ameaçadora para cima de Temari.

Você vai fazer o que sua ninja fresquinha? – Retrucou Temari debochadamente

Eu vou contar para o Shika que você gosta dele! – falou Ino com um sorriso malicioso

Hmmmm... Você venceu vamos logo para o colégio, mas se você falar para o Shika algo a respeito disso, você ta ferrada! – disse Temari lançando um olhar ameaçador para cima de Ino

Pode ficar tranqüila que ela não vai falar nada – garantiu Hinata

As cinco estavam saindo pela porta para se dirigirem ao colégio, quando Sakura gritou – Temari você não se esqueceu de nada?

Não, não mesmo! – falou Temari com muita certeza

O leque!! Coloca-o no quarto!! – disse Sakura

É mesmo... - riu Temari

"Não sei o que ela tem na cabeça..." – pensou Tenten sobre Temari

Quando Temari voltou, todas as cinco saíram em direção ao colégio.

CONTINUA...

OI, por favor, escrevam muitos reviews para me motivar! Queria pedir sugestão sobre o que vocês gostariam que acontecesse no próximo capítulo!

Então... BYE!


	2. O caminho e o colégio das confusões

Noites Frias De Inverno

As cinco ninjas estavam caminhando apressadamente, quando encontraram sasuke e naruto no caminho.

Oi MEU lindo sasuke!!- gritou sakura

O quê você disse?- perguntou sasuke que estava distraído

Err... Nada, não. Eu só tava te cumprimentando – respondeu sakura meio corada

Sua testuda! Nem pense roubar ele de mim! - gritou Ino que estava vermelha de tanta raiva

Nem vem porquinha, ele é meu! E a propósito eu pensei que você gostava do gaa... -retrucou sakura

Mais ou menos... E nunca, mas repita esse nome em um lugar público!-disse ino

Garotas parem de brigar, nós vamos chegar atrasadas no colégio!-falou tenten apontando para o relógio

(o que é quis dizer com esse gesto) Tenten você acha que não está na hora de ficar se gabando, amostrando seu relógio novo? – disse naruto

Seu baka!! Já são 06h48min!! O primeiro tempo começa às 06h55min!! – gritou temari

Err...Eu tinha me esquecido... – falou naruto

Você é mesmo um perfeito idiota – disse sasuke

Cala boca seu emo maluco!! – gritou naruto

Vocês podem parar de brigar pelo menos um segundo?! – retrucou ino

Então fala para o "senhor sasuke" para de me encher! – falou naruto debochadamente

Garotinho medroso – pensou sasuke a respeito do naruto

Na-naruto vo-você es-estudou para a pro-prova? – perguntou hinata

(Eu nem tinha visto ela aqui) Que prova? – perguntou naruto

O tes-te de His-História. – disse hinata

O TESTE DE HISTÓRIAAAAA!! – gritou naruto muito apavorado

Para de gritar e vamos para o colégio! – falou sakura que acabara de bater em naruto

Ta bom, mas não me bate – retrucou naruto ainda com a mão sobre a cabeça que estava latejando de dor

Bem que você merece! – disse tenten rindo

VOCÊ TÁ RINDO DE QUE?! UM DIA EU VOU SER UM HOKAGE E ISSO NUNCA, MAS VAI ACONTECER– gritou naruto

N-não li-liga pa-para ela na-naruto... – falou hinata

Hum? – todos disseram ao mesmo tempo a respeito sobre o que hinata havia dito

Eu só ta-tava a-apoiando o na-naruto... – disse hinata muitoooo corada

Ok – responderam todos juntos

Sakura porque você parou??Bate mais nele!! – gritou temari

Não vou perder tempo com o naruto... – retrucou sakura

A SAKURA, A TENTEN E A TEMARI ESTÃO NA MINHA LISTRA NEGRA- gritou naruto

Isso se você sobreviver depois de um soco meu – falou temari com um sorriso irônico

Gaara, Shikamaru e Kankuro

Já chegamos... Estou muito cansado... – falou shikamaru

Todo mundo já percebeu isso! – retrucou kankuro

É tão evidente assim? – perguntou shikamaru

É – respondeu gaara

Você nunca sente sono gaara? – perguntou shikamaru

Não – respondeu gaara

Você só sabe falar monossílabos- perguntou shikamaru novamente

Humm... Que tal essa resposta: Se você não calar sua boca e vou quebrar todos seus ossos e ainda vou rir no seu enterro – gritou gaara

Todas as pessoas que estavam na rua, olharam fixamente para gaara muito assustadas por muito tempo...

(gota) entendi... - respondeu shikamaru muito assustado

Muito bom... Então vamos para o colégio – disse gaara

Infelizmente! – retrucou kankuro

No colégio

Cadê o neji? – perguntou tenten

Ele de - deve es-estar che-chegando- respondeu hinata corada ao perceber que naruto estava olhando-a

Bastou a tenten falar no ibaka, que ele já chegou... – disse kankuro que estava voltando da cantina

Eu ouvi isso! Agora você vai ter que me dar uma bala! Se não eu mesmo vou pegar! – gritou neji

Encosta um dedo nele e você se arrepende! – falou temari desafiando neji

Sai da minha frente Temari, isso é entre mim e ele! – retrucou kankuro

Seu mal-agradecido, seu baka, seu... Quer saber? Eu não vou perder tempo procurando adjetivos para te ofender! – gritou temari

Você é insignificante sem seu leque! – respondeu kankuro

Eu só não mostro que é o insignificante aqui, porque eu estou no colégio! – disse temari

A insignificante aqui é você! Todo mundo sabe que você tem medo de mim – falou kankuro rindo

Ora seu... – gritou temari avançando em cima de kankuro

De repente uma barreira se formou no meio entre eles, impedindo uma grande briga...

O sinal já tocou – disse gaara

Você não pode usar seus jutsus aqui! – falou ino

Tanto faz – respondeu gaara

Quando a barreira se desfez temari saiu muito rapidamente para sua sala de aula empurrando kankuro que estava no seu caminho

Ela é tão problemática... -disse shikamaru

Cadê o naruto sasuke? – perguntou sakura

Ele disse que ia ao banheiro... Há 45 minutos atrás!– falou sasuke

Há 45 minutos atrás!! Ele deve estar morto!! – gritou sakura desesperada

Naquele momento o colégio inteiro estava olhando para sakura, por causa do escândalo que ela havia feito

Err... Era só brincadeira pessoal – disse sakura corada

OI SA-KU-RA!! EU DEMOREI UM POUCO, POQUE EU TAVA COM UMA DIARRÉIA DAQUELAS... ACHO QUE FOI O LEITE!! – gritou naruto

(gota) SEU PORCO!! – gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo

(gota) Desculpe-me pessoal... – respondeu naruto muito vermelho de vergonha

Enquanto isso...

Aqueles não são os ninjas da aldeia da folha? – perguntou kyn

São,menos aquele tal de kankuro,gaara e temari – respondeu dosu

Nós vamos acabar com ele ante que eles percebam... – disse kyn com um sorriso irônico no rosto

É assim que se fala – respondeu dosu


	3. Apresentações

OI!! Peço desculpa por demorar a postar o teceiro capítulo da minha fanfic...é que eu eu tinha que renovar o estoque de criatividade, pq tinha acabado :)

(pensamento)

ação do personagem

Na sala de aula...

Você sabe qual é o primeiro tempo Tenten? - perguntou sakura

Acho que é Matemática – repondeu tenten

Ino que estava ao lado de Sakura,ouviu a conversa e gritou: Matemática não!!

Relaxa é só dois tempos... - respondeu temari

De repente a porta se abriu e para suspresa de todos,estava lá o professor de Matemática: Kakashi. Ele se dirijiu ao quadro e escreveu isso:

Nome; Kakashi Hatake

Idade: Não interesa a vocês

Disciplina: Matemática

Quem é o maluco que escolhe ser professor? - perguntou naruto

Sei lá...Mas pior ainda é o maluco que escolhe ser professor de Matemática – respondeu sasuke

Calados! Você querem que o professor nos tirem de sala! - falou neji

Que problemático – disse shikamaru

A conversa foi interrompida pela crise de tosse que Kakashi teve...

Xarope vagabundo! - retrucou kakashi

O que?? - perguntou naruto

Err...nada não! Bem turma quero que cada um se apresente – falou kakashi

EU SOU O PRIMEIRO!! - gritou naruto

Você que gritou,qual é seu nome? - peguntou kakashi

Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki – respondeu naruto

Certo, então você vai ser o último – retrucou kakashi

Isso é injusto – reclamou naruto

Você de cabelo rosa, pode ser a primeira a se apresentar – falou kakashi sem dar a mínima atenção ao naruto

Meu nome é Sakura, gosto de estudar, mas gosto mais ainda do Sas...esqueçe! - disse sakura corando

Ok, próximo - gritou kakashi

Meu nome é Tenten, sou cautelosa e muito inteligente (o neji tá olhando para mim!!) - falou tenten corando ao pérceber o ato de neji

Interessante! Próximo – gritou kakashi

Meu nome é Ino, gosto do gaa...gosto do sas...(ainda tenho que me decidir!) , sou muito responsável, pois estudo de manhã, cuido da floricultura da minha família à tarde e vou para balada à noite! - falou ino sorrindo

Quantas tarefas – comentou sasuke

Tarefas idiotas! - falou gaara

Certo, próximo...aí gente eu não vou falar próximo de novo, basta seguirem seqüencia! - falou kakashi

Ok – disseram todos juntos

Meu nome é Temari, não gosto de ser pertubada, icomodada ou algo parecido e aceito qualquer desafio! (principalmente se tiver relacionado ao Shikamaru) – disse temari

Ela é baka – falou kankuro

Olha quem fala... - retrucou shikamaru

Meu nome é Hinata – disse hinata

Só isso? - perguntou kakashi

Só isso que você precisa saber de mim! - respondeu hinata

clima se suspense Meu nome é Sasuke, quero me tornar um ninja muito forte para me vingar de uma certa pessoa... - falou sasuke

Blá,Blá,Blá,Blá... - disse naruto imitando sasuke

Cala boca naruto! - falou kiba acretando naruto

Essa doeu... - reclamou naruto

Meu nome é Shikamaru, não gosto de pessoas problemáticas(quase todas...) , coisas problemáticas ou qualquer coisa relacionada a problemas! - disse shikamaru

Tipo problemas de Matemática? - perguntou kakashi

Só gosto desses... - falou shikamaru tentando esconder a expressão de mentira

Meu nome é Kiba, gosto de cachorros ou qualquer coisa relacionada a eles! - disse kiba

Você também gosta de ração de cachorro kiba? - perguntou naruto

Na verdade...eu já provei e gostei! - respondeu kiba bem baixo para ninguém ouvir

KIBA GOSTA DE RAÇÃO, KIBA GOSTA DE RAÇÃO, KIBA GOSTA DE RAÇÃO – gritou naruto subindo na mesa

CALA BOCA!! - gritou naruto

Você também usa coleira e come em potinho? - perguntou ino vermelha de tanto rir

ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA!! - respondeu kiba gritando

Tem graça sim!! - retrucou temari rindo

CHEGA!! Quem é o próximo? - gritou kakashi

Eu! - disse neji

Baka – falou gaara

Como Kankuro estava brincando com sua boneca,digo boneco(ou marionete), Kakashi lhe deu um esporro e retitou-lhe sua marionete

Me devolve! - gritou kankuro

Vai para casa brincar de polly! - disse gaara

Mas a Temari não me deixa mecher nas polly dela! - falou kankuro

O QUE?? QUEM DISSE QUE EU BRINCO DE POLLY?? - gritou temari

Pensei que você brincava,quando eu fui na sua casa eu vi sua coleção – respondeu tenten inocentimente

VOCÊ TÁ MALUCA?? - gritou temari mais nervosa ainda

Que família problemática – retrucou shikamaru

Te-Temari se acalma... - disse hinata

Você tem razão Hinata – disse temari se acalmando

Desde quando ela tem razão? - perguntou neji

Desde sempre – respondeu naruto

OK,vamos continuar – falou Kakashi

Meu nome é Neji,sou muito bom e tudo meu é bom! – disse neji

gota todo mundo

O que foi? Foi a única coisa que me veio a mente – respondeu neji

Meu nome é Kankuro,gosto de marionetes ou outra coisa relacionada a isso – falou kankuro

Você gosta de teatro de fantoches? – perguntou naruto

NÃO RESPONDE KANKURO!!, SE NÃO VAI COMEÇAR TUDO DE NOVO!! – gritou ino

OK! – respondeu kankuro

Isso não vale! – retrucou naruto

Para de falar irritante – disse sasuke

Meu nome é gaara... – mas foi interrompido por naruto

Mas me chamem de garoto de monossílabos! – falou naruto imitando gaara

Chega!! – gritou kakashi

Ninguém merece... - remusgou shikamaru

Pode continuar Gaara – respondeu kakashi

Meu nome é Gaara,gosto de morte,matar,ninca morrer,mutilar,esfaquiar,etc – disse gaara

Você gosta de cemitério? – perguntou kiba

GOSTO...mas nunca vou ir para lá! – respondeu gaara

Por que? – perguntou kiba

Porque vou matar todos que tentarem me matar e os que não tentarem – respondeu gaara

Então eu tô incluida? – perguntou Sakura

Tá! - respondeu gaara

gota sem comentário – falou

Agora é minha vez! Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki,gosto de ramen,não gosto de imitação de ramen – disse naruto

Como assim imitação de ramem? - perguntou tenten

Você sabe...ramen da China...só gosto do ramen do Japão – respondeu naruto

Ok... – falou ino abobalhada

Depois das aulas,nessa seguinte seqüencia: matemática – KAKASHI (2ª tempos), intervaulo,geografia – ANKO, biologia – KURENAI

O primeiro dia de aula havia terminado e os novatos estavam conversando:

Tive uma idéia! – disse ino

Sério!? – Sua primeira nos últimos 12 anos! - falou temari

Pelo menos eu não brinco de Polly! – retrucou ino

Vamos parar antes que de confusão – disse tenten

Então qual sua idéia? – perguntou neji

Que tal fazermos uma festa? – falou ino

Eu achei legal – disse kiba

Também! – falou naruto

Mas qual te-tema? – perguntou hinata

Finalmente você falou algo hinata! – disse naruto

corada – hinata

Que tal uma festa a fantasia? – sugeriu temari

Legal! Então vai ser festa à fantasia. Amanhã às 7:00 – falou tenten

Mas a-aonde? – pergntou hinata

Na minha casa – disse sakura

OK!! – todos juntos

OBS: O PRMEIRO DIA DE AULA FOI NUMA SEXTA-FEIRA,POR ISSO A FESTA É NO SABÁDO!

PODEM TER CERTEZA QUE CONTINUA!!


End file.
